


Heartbeat

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [25]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Sometimes, Yellow gets overwhelmed by stresses and other things. Blue doesn't like to see her in this state.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. Shameless. ARE YOU TIRED OF ME YET?????
> 
> Yall can I say. Noxymlp on Instagram. Her stuff honestly gave me another boost of motivation to write things. Thank u for your golden content

A forest had its merits. Lush trees, calming shade, clear rivers. But, most importantly, the quiet embrace of privacy. This was where Blue and Yellow found themselves, Blue leaning her back against a tree while she held Yellow in her arms. Her golden companion was laid across her form, cheek pushed against her chest, somewhat below her diamond, hands wrapped around her waist. Her breathing was quick and unstable, and Blue held her tighter. She hated these days; the days where Yellow simply became overloaded, stress from Homeworld, stress from her own expectations, where the songs that play in her head mix and jumble together, sending her into even more distress. A simple result of life throwing too much at her. Blue would hold her like this every time, willing Yellow a quick relaxation. Sometimes it’s fast, other times… it’s an uphill battle.

 

Blue had her eyes closed, arms tight around Yellow, lips set in a grimace. It hurt her, that Yellow was in pain. She wished she could do more, but there was nothing else. Although…

 

Blue remembered a conversation she had with Steven. Steven had been having a rather rough day himself at that point, and Blue had been comforting him. She’d noticed something as he hugged himself to her cheek; a thumping sound, faint, but strong. Rhythmic, almost calming. She’d asked what that was, and he said it was his heartbeat. She haven’t known human organs could be heard like that. Blue had continued to listen to his heartbeat for awhile, until he felt better. Truth be told, she’d felt calmer and more secure from listening to it.

 

Gems could shapeshift. It was unheard of for a Diamond to do so, but things were different now. Pink had done it, why couldn’t she? A simple human organ couldn’t be much of an issue, could it? No one would even see it. She’d do it without question to help her lover.

 

Blue focused, it took a few moments, but it worked. A heart in her from, behind her diamond. She felt in within herself, a strong beat, signifying she was alive. That she was here.

 

Yellow noticed right away. A peeking eye, questioning. Blue smiled softly down at her, a hand running its fingers through her stiff hair.

 

“Something Steven showed me a few days ago. His heartbeat, a human thing that is strangely comforting. I thought… it could help you right now if I shapeshifted one. I know Diamonds aren’t supposed to shapeshift anything, but…”

 

Yellow cracked a tiny smile as Blue trailed off, snuggling closer and pressing her cheek even more into her chest, listening. Feeling. She placed a hand just below Blue’s gem, palm flat against her skin. Steady, until then, and both were surprised to feel the beat speed up. Perhaps there was more to be learned about this from Steven, but that was for another time.

 

Blue felt her cheeks warming as Yellow continued to press further and further into her, almost as if they were fusing. Yellow’s breathing began to slow and level out. Good. Blue was glad it was working. She tightened her grip on the golden gem again, relishing in the contact. The beat of her false heart was strong and fast, she had a hunch it was speeding up because of her contact with her lover, but all she could do was theorize until she had a chance to ask.

 

“You’re an angel, Blue.” Yellow mumbled into her skin, causing her to shiver.

 

Blue chuckled. “Oh, you flatter me, my sunshine.”

 

Yellow hummed in contentment. “You were right, this heartbeat thing is really calming. Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, my dear Yellow.”

 

The forest had its merits.  Lush trees, calming shade, clear rivers. But, most importantly, the quiet embrace of privacy, and the beautiful intimacy that the two Diamonds shared, curled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I annoying yet  
> Huh
> 
> Feed me reviews


End file.
